Omegle adventure
by CharmandersThoughts
Summary: This is a rp I did yesterday with someone on omegle. (I am YOU and they are STRANGER, just to clarify) Yeap:)


Stranger: Sherlock sighed to himself, as he dragged his tired body up the stairs. He was currently on a case, which had been going on for almost a week. Scotland Yard were having a busy time, struggling with a zombie apocalypse. It had broken out yesterday, and claimed ten people so far; which had caused chaos in the center of London. Sherlock opened the door to the flat, and gave the small pathologist a friendly smile. "Good Morning, Molly" he greeted.

You: Molly stared back at the tall, gangling figure that had collapsed into the chair opposite her, sighing heavily. "Hello, Sherlock." She muttered timidly as she always did

Stranger: He gave her a small, but tired smile. As he rested his chin on his arms. His legs folded up, underneath himself. "Are you alright?" he asked.

You: She nodded curtly and smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sherlock noticed this and tilted his head to the side slightly, brows furrowing in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something about her odd behaviour (It had been going on for a week now) but Molly got there first.  
"I'm fine, Sherlock. Really."

Stranger: Sherlock hummed, slowly closing his mouth. "Are you sure? You don't look alright. You're shaking" he observed. As he dropped his legs from where they were. "Molly, what's wrong?" he said softly.

You: The pathologist let out a shaky breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Running her hand through her unusually messy hair she began to explain but the words caught in her throat. They were on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't say them out loud.  
She was worried about him.

Stranger: He swallowed hard. Then he sighed, breathing out through his nose. Before he stood up and went over to her. Sherlock crouched down, taking her hands in his. "Molly, tell me. I won't bite" he promised, giving her a soft and reassuring smile.

You: She laughed but it came out as a strange strangled noise and she looked away from the piercing blue eyes that were scanning her face, trying to deduce what was troubling her. 'Okay.' She said to herself. 'Enough is enough.'  
She looked back at the detective who was still smiling softly at her as she started to speak. Her voice was shaky at first but it grew stronger as she went on.  
"I...I'm just worried that if you leave a-again. You won't come back." She exhaled heavily looking down once again

Stranger: Sherlock frowned a little. Then he smiled a little wider. "Oh, Molly...of course I'll come back. I'll always come back. I promise you. Alright? I'll never leave you, especially not for long periods of time. But if I have to, I'll make sure that you are safe first. Do you understand?" he whispered, lifting up her chin with his finger.

You: Molly eventually let him lift her chin and looked straight into those icy orbs that reflected the sincerity his words had rung clear with. She nodded slowly and smiled, a few tears escaping from her eyes. She was about to wipe her face with her sleeve and apologise for being so silly but she felt a delicate thumb brush them away and glide across her cheek, taking all moisture with it.

Stranger: He swallowed hard, continuing to wipe her tears away. Then he stood up slowly and led her over to the sofa. Sherlock sat himself down, and gently tugged on her hand. Getting her to sit down next to him. Before he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her body close to his.

You: Molly followed him and melted into his side, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel his soft breath on the top of her head and a small, gentle muttering as he recited his favourite poem; Ode to a Nightingale.  
Tasting of Flora and the country-green,  
Dance, and Provençal song, and sunburnt mirth!  
O for a beaker full of the warm South!  
Full of the true, the blushful Hippocrene,  
With beaded bubbles winking at the brim,  
And purple-stainèd mouth;  
That I might drink, and leave the world unseen, and with thee fade away into the forest dim

Stranger: Sherlock looked down at her, after a minute or two. He smiled to himself, still carding his fingers through her hair. She was fast asleep. He slowly moved her out of his lap. Before he stood up, and lay her down on the sofa. Then he went through into the bedroom, and got a thick blanket out. He came back through and drapped it over her, keeping her warm.

You: He then stood there for a while, just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. He knew she was worried about him. Everyday he saw the fear in her eyes, even though she tired to keep it hidden. Sherlock knew his promise would be hard to keep, but he knew he had to stick to his word, for himself, and more importantly, for Molly.

Stranger: He sighed and moved over to her, resting a hand on her forehead. She wasn't burning up. Sherlock realised she was probably a bit to cold. Sherlock tucked the blanket around her, making sure she was comfortable. He tucked her toes up in it. Knowing that she always slept with the bed sheet covering her small toes.

You: Once he was happy that she was safe, he was about to head to the kitchen but life had other ideas. A brief chime emitted from his mobile and he fished it out of his pocket and dragged the icon to unlock it. It read;  
"Sherlock, come to Scotland Yard.  
Urgent  
G.L"  
he turned, grabbed his coat from it's stand and threw on his scarf. With one last, longing look at the woman sound asleep on the sofa, he left 221B with a flourish

Stranger: Sherlock sighed, pulling on his coat, as he jogged down the stairs. He went outside, coat tails billowing in the cool wind. He fastened it up, and hailed a cab. Then he hopped into it, and told the cabbie to take him to Scotland Yard.

Dear Stranger. I did say I would publish it :) Thank you, again and sorry I had to leave. 3


End file.
